cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosaline
|enemies = Wolfgang, Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly)|likes = Reuben, sewing, cooking, celebrations, freedom, playing with her children|dislikes = Reuben being scared, disrespect, imprisonment,|powers = Expert needlework|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Continues her life as a seamstress after being freed from Wolfgang's reign}}'''Rosaline '''is the adoptive mother of Martin and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise Background Rosaline is the wife of Reuben and a master seamstress. She's been a great friend to Queen Dalila for years. She was invited to the castle parties and she would design the dresses and tuxedos for the castle servants and subjects. Her dress designs were famous all over the Woodland Kingdom. She was determined to make her daughters master seamstresses just like her. One night, the royal family was murdered by Wolfgang and he seized control of the Woodland Kingdom after defeating the Black Lion. Rosaline and her children were forced to stay in the house since Reuben didn't want them to be harmed by Wolfgang. Rosaline became an adoptive mother after Martin was orphaned. During her free time in the house, she taught her daughters how to sew. With her husband working all day and all night, she began to miss the quiet and romantic evenings they used to have. Rosaline is hoping that she'll be able to spend more time with her husband again, very soon. Personality Rosaline is a loving and supportive mother who tries to firm but fair with her children. She hopes to see her children happy with their fulfilled dreams. If she has a child who doesn't want to be a seamstress or farmer, she doesn't care if they dream on being something else. She just wants her child to be happy. Just like her husband, Rosaline talks in a soft-spoken and she always stays calm especially in situations. When Reuben worries or has an anxiety attack, Rosaline comes to his aid. She always believes and knows that he'll be able to succeed in his goals. When Reuben usually jumps to conclusions, she calms him down and tells him that they'll think of something. During her free-time, Rosaline has a talent for singing and loves to dance to music. She especially loves to have a nice, quiet and romantic evening with Reuben and to play with her kids. Rosaline has the grace and charm of a queen. In fact, her grace and charm is what helped develop a friendship the royal family. Despite being graceful, she's also tough enough to fight against Wolfgang and his army. Physical appearance Rosaline is a beautiful wolf with grey fur and sharp teeth and claws. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Rosaline is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Rosaline also has the strength of a wolf. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Rosaline was born with the speed of a wolf as well. * '''Expert Needlework: '''Since Rosaline is a seamstress, she's an expert at sewing. * '''Martial Artist: '''In case, she had to fight against her enemies, she was taught the arts of karate. * '''Immortality: '''Rosaline was one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Black Lion In the film, Rosaline serves as a supporting along with her husband and children. She is seen in the Woodland Kingdom with Reuben and her kids when Wolfgang was going to give the kingdom a speech. Before Wolfgang could speak, Gaspard sneezed very loudly for everyone to hear. Wolfgang ordered Derek, Billy and David to capture and bring Matthew back to him. Rosaline gasped in fear as the savage werewolves chased Gaspard out of the kingdom. Luckily, the savage werewolves failed to catch Gaspard. A couple of hours later, Rosaline ordered the entire wolf pack to search the kingdom while Reuben asked Wolfgang for help. Reuben tried to ask Wolfgang for help but the evil werewolf refused. Reuben goes back to his house where he tells his wife that Wolfgang won't help him find Martin. Rosaline comforts her husband and tells him that everything will be okay. A couple of days later, Reuben was seen at the battle with Matthew fighting against his cousins. Luckily, the fight stopped abruptly when Gaspard reconciled with his cousins. Later in the movie, Rosaline was taken as prisoner along with her husband kids. She was scared of suffering a terrible fate from Wolfgang. Luckily, Gaspard rescued the Woodland Animals and defeated Wolfgang once and for all. Rosaline was reunited with Martin and she moved in the castle along with her family after Gaspard became the new king of the woods. Rosaline is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family is Forever." The Black Lion Rosaline serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Spouses Category:Dancers Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Politicians Category:African characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Servants